


As Good a Mother Figure

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Comfort, Dead People, Gen, Ghosts, Gift Fic, Injury, Mother Figures, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Tears, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: After finding an injured Delia crying in her bedroom, Barbara talks to her and finds out that Lydia caused the injury and told her that she wasn’t as good a mother figure to her as Barbara herself was. Doing her best to comfort Delia, Barbara tells her that they’re both good mother figures to Lydia.
Relationships: Delia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	As Good a Mother Figure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intergalxtic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/gifts).



Delia and Barbara got along smoothly. And they guessed the reasoning behind that was because they were both motherlike figures to Lydia. The teenager looked up to them both but would often go to Barbara for advice rather than Delia, as she felt as though Barbara was more of a mother to her than Delia was.

Delia didn’t seem to mind though. She was absolutely fine with it. She understood why Lydia would choose to go to Barbara when she had a problem over her.

She didn’t mind in the slightest.

* * *

Barbara was walking down the hall one morning when she heard the sounds of crying coming from Delia’s and Charles’ shared bedroom. She stopped suddenly and peeked her head into the bedroom to find Delia sitting on the bed in the center of the room and crying her heart out.

“Delia?” asked Barbara as she floated further into the room and sat herself down next to her Life Coach friend. “Is everything okay?”

Delia looked up at Barbara, her face stained with hot tears that were pouring from her eyes at such a fast rate. Her eyes were watery with the amount of tears and she did not look okay.

“Does it look like everything’s okay, Barbara?” Delia asked as she uncovered a bloody wound in her face.

“Ouch,” commented Barbara as she winced at the sheer amount of blood pouring from the wound. “What happened?”

“Lydia happened,” grumbled Delia. “She hit me in the face, said I wasn’t as good a mother figure to her as you were.”

“Why would she even do that?” asked Barbara. “How could she even say something like that? I think you’re just as good a mother figure to Lydia as I am. We may not be related to her but that doesn’t mean we can’t be her mother figures, does it, Delia?”

“No,” replied Delia as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. She leaned over and gave her ghost friend a tight hug. “I guess not. Thanks, Barb.”

“You’re welcome, Del.” Barbara smiled and hugged Delia back. “Now let’s go and talk to Lydia about the possibility of her not hitting you and telling you you’re not as good a mother figure to her.”

“You read my mind, Barbara. You read my mind,” said Delia as the two women let go and stood up, exiting the room and going to find Lydia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did.


End file.
